Batman: Dark Knight (Reboot)
by Mavrick
Summary: I decided to redo this story, the other one will still be left up but no longer continued until further notice. Anyways, what happens when Bruce Wayne leaves town on buisness


Disclaimer- these characters with the exception of one aren't mine, they belong to DC, and sorry if the Characters aren't right on or even close this is my first Batman fic

Also this is an AU tale, so there is no real continuity. If you are reading this please r&r, and hopefully you enjoy, also, I'm gonna try and get Bruce more into character hopefully I can.

A.u. tale

BATMANTHE DARK KNIGHT **_(Reboot)_**

Chapter 1 

**** means in the past *means present, since a bunch of this will take place in the past sooner or later.

****

****No Man's Land Day 82

It was a quiet night, snow fell lightly over what was once proud--well somewhat proud-- city, Gotham had had its share of problems but not like this,. The city was in ruins, rubble lay everywhere, the streets were cracked, the city buildings were laying everywhere. It smelled with the odor of rotten food, sewage and in some areas decay. The wind shifted lightly, and there, in the darkness you could make out two figures, one known to many as Killer Croc, and one who had been the target of so much pain and yet who had caused others so much pain. He was a nomad, fighting almost any man who dared to come by, in fact people tried to tell others to avoid going through the area, but one man had decided that maybe, just maybe, he could make it, At that very moment as Croc held him by the throat in the air, he regretted the decision, cursed his luck and watched as Croc just grinned,. He was tired, but he kept fighting fight, and while the man was no match for him, it was still somewhat draining, but he grinned a little anyways.

Both men were fully unaware that at that moment, one man was watching. He moved silently among the rubble and cracked streets, he had awaited this moment for a while, and it was time to bring Croc down. Maybe he might have waited to long, but Croc was weak, he was fighting constantly, and he could tell that by now the fighting was taking it's toll. Croc would be an easy target, maybe he might be able to give him a short fight, but there was no way Croc could last to long, it was time for him to start taking on the bigger fish, and the strategy had worked, this time he would have a shot at beating Croc, last time he was tossed around like a rag doll, but this time, things would be different, he then saw what Croc was about to do, and he had to make the move quickly, before he allowed a man to die, without anymore thinking, the man quickly jumped into action.

Croc squeezed the man's throat and watched him kick around for a second, he waited for the man to finally die, but then a hard blow to the right side of his face came and sent Croc down to the Earth, he then rubbed where the blow had the most effect, and looked around to see who had done it, he then saw a man, he had on what looked like light gray armor, he had a long black cape which flapped in the wind, and a mask in the shape of a bats head, he then smiled, this is who he wanted all along, or so he thought, he may not have been at 100% but still. "well if it aint the bat, finally come to face your fears huh?" Croc said getting up to his feet.

"I'm not who you think," the man said in a voice that wasn't quite Batman's, it didn't quite have the attitude, or the authority, Croc's smiled faded as he realized that it wasn't Batman.

"Butt out kid!" Croc then yelled, "you aren't the Batman, so stay out of this before I mess you up again!"

Croc thought the voice was intimidating, but the man showed no signs of fear, he didn't seem to falter or anything instead he just talked "Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and I don't think your in the condition for the hard way."

"is that a fact?" Croc said and then charged the man, but the masked man was to quick, as he quickly dodged the first attack by throwing him self to the left, as soon as Croc stopped and turned the dark figure quickly ran at Croc and managed to connect with a blow to the midsection followed by a round house, and then Croc threw a blow, but he just stumbled forward as he hit nothing he turned around as the man had disappeared again. 

Croc was dizzy, and he wasn't seeing straight, he was in no condition to fight, and his opponent obviously knew it, and then he came again, Croc could see it, but it was to late, a figure came in with both fist, put together and swung, connecting twice, and then he came again, connecting once more right in the jaw, Croc then fell back and hit the ground, hard, he then tried to stand up, but as he pushed up he was then kicked right back down, he now tasted blood, he then looked around but all heard was a voice, "Croc, if you want to keep this territory, your going to have to let people pass through, the second I find out you haven't, I'm coming, and next time I plan to do much worse then this time, and you can trust me on that," and then the figure appeared right in front of him, "Croc, you'll soon learn I'm not one you wanna mess with, remember what I told you." and then just like that he was gone just gone and Croc was the one who was messed up this time.

In the future after No Man's Land

The Night air was hot, the stars were bright, although with all the light pollution not to many stars could be seen, the moon was also full, but he didn't concentrate on these things because at that moment, the summer night was finally getting to the Dark Knight, he stayed there crouching and just looking on, in the ware house, he could lip sync now, he watched as the people chatted, "_the shipment is being moved," _

"What?"

"Cops are getting to close we need to move it tonight,"

"where to?" 

"We're going-"

The man then turned and then they both got out of the building, probably going for donuts again, 

"damn fat asses," the Dark Knight said as he realized, he had to move in now, just to find the spot were they were transferring everything.

"I thought you would have given up by now," a voice came from behind the Dark Knight, he then turned to see Batman, he shook his head and sighed, as he stood up, and then turned, to look at him, "what now, you want me to stop looking over your docks to?" he said to Batman.

"No, I'm going to let you handle this, you've got 48 hours to bring this to an end."

The Dark Knight then turned around, "you're gonna let me handle this?" he then said a hint of distrust in his voice, "oh I get it now, you think I'm gonna drop the ball, well you know something your wrong, you just wait, I'll show you that I'm just as good as Robin, or Batgirl, or any of your other buddies!" 

"Fine then, prove me wrong." Batman said and turned around, "just remember Bobbi, you screw up, and you're in trouble." Batman then walked away to the edge, and shot out a grappling hook, and went off into the night.

"You think the man can handle it?" Oracle said into the receiver.

"He's good enough." 

"Are you sure he's the one you want, it's only a couple of weeks I'm sure Dick can handle it."

"He doesn't want it, and plus he got his business."

"Ok, you're the boss, by the way none of the escapes have yet to make a move,"

"Keep watching, they can't stay silent for that long, also I want a meeting set up with Bobbi Fischer, tomorrow morning, alright."

"you're the boss." she then said

Meanwhile on the roof, of the old warehouse, the Dark Knight, quickly hustled, to the room that them men had just left a few minutes ago, he quickly shot out a grapling line, he knew the men were sloppy enough that they might have left some clue.

Inside the tiny office, he could see three chairs around a circular wooden table, on the table beer cans, and papers laid all about, obviously, they weren't to concerned about letting others know they were there, he quickly walked over to the table he then looked over the papers, and then he got the break, "eastside dock huh?" he then said as he folded up the paper, the time wasn't left, but now he had a new start, and he knew one of the men, but it was getting late at night, he hated the fact that these men decided to meet in the earlier hours of the morning, he was use to the late nights, but he wasn't use to just sitting there, the last two weeks were hell, and all they ever really talked about was women, well half the time it was code, which suggested drugs, but the other half was there troubles with women, and frankly he found that boring and stupid, it also made him wonder why he wanted to investigate this in the first place, but then again if he could show Batman, well it might just be worth it, he then heard foot steps, and realized they had come back, he quickly made his exit out of the building left no traces that he was ever in there.

7:00 a.m.

The Morning came quickly, Bobbi Fischer sat there in the waiting room, he wondered why Bruce Wayne wanted him, they had never even met before, and yet, he wanted him, frankly Bobbi didn't know how he even knew his name, he wanted to ask him a few questions on that subject, he then saw a secretary come up to him, she was round, and somewhat big, she had red hair, blue eyes and he could see she had on way to much make-up, and she wore a red blouse and a black skirt. 

"Mr. Wayne will see you now." she said politely.

"Thank you." he nodded and then followed her to his office.

Bobbi was young, about 24, he had jade green eyes, and sandy blond hair, he was handsome, and his skin was fair, he dressed as bad as he could on such short notice, he had on brown slacks and a blue button up shirt.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," Bobbi said as he walked in behind the secretary, she then exited and shut the door behind him.

"Have a seat Mr. Fischer." Bruce said as he shook hands with him, he then showed Bobbi the chair and walked behind his desk and sat down in a black leather chair, he then sat back and clasped his hands together. 

"Um, Mr. Wayne, I don't mean to be rude, but why am I hear?" Bobbi said, somewhat nervous.

Bruce then got up, and looked out of the big window behind his chair, "So Bobbi, how'd your operation go last night?" Wayne asked, Bobbi noticed his voice no longer cheerful, and light, but deep and stern like that of Batman.

"I never would have thought he'd be you, how did you know I was the Dark Knight?" Bobbi asked surprise all in his voice, Bruce then turned around,

"I make it my business to know, now listen closely Bobbi," Bruce said still staring out side, "I'm going out of town tomorrow, and well, the city still needs Batman, and frankly, Bruce Wayne and Batman both appearing in Europe would raise to many questions, questions I don't feel like answering, that's why I've chosen you."

"You've chosen me to do your work for you huh?" Bobbi said getting a little grin, "so the almighty Batman wants the help of me, the man who said during NML, 'you should have stayed out of my city' well you know what, I'll do it but I wanna hear you say you want my help."

Bobbi then looked at Bruce and tilted his head a little.

"If you don't want the job I can always get someone else."

"Ok, let me think on it,"

Bruce then turned around, "I want an answer by tonight, understood?"

Bobbi then shook his head, "I haven't even said yes and your already ordering me around." Bobbi then got up to leave, "thanks for the offer, I'll let you know tonight, as soon as I take care of some business."

Bobbi then left, and then Bruce turned around, he let out a little smile, and then sat back down and went to work.

8:00 p.m.

He was at the east side dock, things had changed again and it was time to get a source, he had to do it now, and tonight, he then saw a man come out of the office building, and watched as he looked around, he was a short man, with black hair, cut short, he had this older looking face, looked around 37, maybe 40 at the most, he was in a brown leather jacket, with a blue shirt, and some black jeans and cowboy boots, he then pulled out a cigarette, Dark Knight then smiled under the mask, the guy seem to have no thought that he was in trouble, but then again why should he, the Dark Knight the continued to watch him, he heard this lite sound, and then instantly responded to it, "did Batman send you here?" he said as he turned around to Robin, he then turned back and looked at Kyle who was now leaving.

Kyle walked into the run down apartment, and took off his leather jacket, he threw it on a nice blue couch and then went over to his fridge, but he quickly stopped as the door shut behind him. 

"What the hell" Kyle said as he whipped around, he froze for a second as he saw the man in the armor 

"I want answers," Dark Knight said as he walked over to him, "you're gonna tell me what I want to know." he said, his voice low and somewhat commanding

"what makes you say that" Kyle said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Because I'm asking you to." Dark Knight said slowly walking over to him.

Kyle, then looked around, and then at Dark Knight, "you some kinda Batman wannabe?" he said thinking of what to do,

"When the shipment coming in?" Dark Knight asked ignoring what Kyle had just said.

"w-what shipment," Kyle replied.

"oh you know, the one with illegal drugs and all that fun stuff.

2 hours later

Detective Montoya, walked into her apartment building, as soon as she walked in, she could sense something was wrong, yet she couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as she tried to figure it out, the door shut behind her, she then whipped around and saw him the Dark Knight

"You wanna know when it's coming in?" the voice was low and firm

Renee then turned around to see the Dark Knight she then let out a sigh of relief and then just looked at him for a second and shook her head, "do you have to do that?"

"yeah actually I do," the Dark Knight said, his voice lightning up a little, Renee was a really nice person well to Dark Knight anyways, he then threw some papers onto the nearby coffee table. 

"My friend uh, I think it was Kyle, gave these to me, you might wanna run these by commish, ok?" he then walked over to the window, "oh, by the way, I uh, had some of your food, sorry bout that, goodbye Renee." he said, and then jumped out the window,

Renee then smiled and looked over the files, he had come through again, just like he said he would, she then called up Bullock and let him know what he had.

Later that night

Batman was right where he said he would be, Dark Knight slowly walked over,

"you're late," Batman said, in a deep, stern, commanding voice.

"give me a break I had some important stuff to do."

"Do you want the job or not?" Batman said getting right to the point.

"If I do this I want something in return." Dark Knight then said, trying to sound as serious as Batman.

"such as?" Batman then asked keeping his glance on Dark Knight 

"I want training, from you, and I want to become an ally, in that I mean when you need help, you willing to call me and vice-versa."

"I'll think about it." Batman then replied,

"no, I want an answer now!" Dark Knight then demanded, 

"fine, I'll train you, but as for being an ally, it depends on how you do the job, then we'll talk." Batman said.

"fine, that works for me, what are the terms?"

"the terms are you don't disrespect the symbol, you do your job, don't kill anyone, don't do anything I wouldn't do and when a problem of the utmost importance arises no matter how tough, or how bad it may get, you take care of the situation, understood?" 

Dark Knight hesitated for a second and then nodded in agreement "yes sir," he then said, "I guess I'm your man." Dark Knight then walked over to him, and put out his hand, Batman, just nodded, and walked away, "I want you at Wayne manor tomorrow at 9:00 tomorrow night understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dark Knight said and watched the Batman disappear.

9:00 p.m.

Bobbi walked up to the house, he was dressed in black pants, with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket on, he walked in the house and immediately he stared at it in awe, "whoa," he said as he glanced in the living room, "this rooms bigger than my apartment." he said, still glancing around, and then heard a ladies voice from behind "You Bobbi?" Bobbi then quickly turned around to see a woman, probably mid-20's she had blonde hair tied into a pony tail, and was somewhat tall, near his height, she was dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes. 

"y-yeah, I'm expected." Bobbi said looking at her, he then realized he was staring a little to hard and then he said, "just, just, who are you anyways?"

"I'm Bruce Wayne's 'body guard,' Sasha Bordeaux." she replied, "I'll show you to the others."

Sasha then led Bobbi though a secret passage behind a clock, "

As Bobbi walked down the stairwell, he could see others down below, but what got him was how enormous the cave was, he could see computers and areas reserved for training and for a second he just stopped and stared at it all, "amazing." As he reached the bottom he glanced at everyone with the exception of a girl in a wheel chair, Sasha, and an old fellow who looked like a butler, everyone was in costume with their mask off, he looked at each of their faces, he was nervous and trying hard not to show it.

"You made it on time, good." Batman said, he had his mask off like the others, and like them he stared at him, "Bobbi, I'd like you to meet every one," Bobbi then nodded at them, but none of them did anything, except for Robin, who nodded back, but that was because they had known each other, and fought together.

"Are you sure we really need this guy?" Dick then blurted out, Barbara then elbowed him in the stomach.

"he didn't mean that." she then said apologizing,

"hey I didn't mean he couldn't do it, I just thought that we knew the drill by now, we could handle this without a Batman." Dick said

"The city needs Batman, and you didn't want the job for a second time remember?" Batman then said.

"But there still Azreal." Dick shot back.

"Last time he abused the power, I want somebody I know won't go overboard, someone I can trust to respect the symbol, he's the one."

"Uh, can I ask a question?" Bobbi then asked.

"go ahead," Batman then said.

Bobbi then looked over at Dick, and then everyone else "Do you all have a problem with my being here?"

They all made some gesture that said no, but he could tell they were uncomfortable with they idea, but if they weren't gonna say anything fine, it would be there fault.

Over the course of the night, he and Dick would continue to butt heads, and at first it was somewhat harsh but as time went on it became just childish jabs at one another, meanwhile Bruce filled him in on everything he would need to know such as where he would stay, which was at Wayne manor, what he would do as Batman, what needed to be done while he was away, and the info on the cave and the gadgets inside. There was also a press conference at Wayne Enterprises being which made it official that for the next few weeks Bobbi would be in charge of it all. 

While all this was happening, somewhere else, meeting were happening, such as a mob meeting, with Tony Futano, a man new to Gotham, but he knew about the stories, about the Batman, he then looked around at his men, and then towards this newcomer who had offered him a great job, one that under most cases he wouldn't refuse, but as he looked at the man he got this feeling, the man just didn't look right, it was like there was another face under the one he was showing as if he was wearing make-up to hide something, he then quickly stopped thinking about it all.

"how much is in it for me and my boys?" Tony then asked, looking over the man.

"More then any of you is worth, all you have to do, is take out Batman, it's easy to do, really, I mean all you have to do, is commit a crime, and wait for the Bat, and when he shows up, take him out, that's all and just to show you that I'm serious," Tony then saw the man pull out a brief case, and opened it, Tony's eyes lit up as soon as he saw it. The man then put the case on top of the desk in front of him, "50,000 dollars, and this is just a small cut of what you get if you succeed," he then closed it and gave it over to Tony, "it's all yours my boy." he then said, and let out this big grin, that gave Tony this eerie feeling.

"I'll do it for you." Tony said, "but you have to leave that briefcase here." he said taking out a gun, the man's grin was still big, and he leaned in on Tony and grabbed his shirt.

"You idiot didn't I already say it's all yours!?" the man's grin now disappeared, Tony nodded, and the man let him go, "I'll see you around kid." the man said and left the room.

"what a psycho." one of the men said

As soon as the man step out of the building, he took a wet napkin out of his right pocket, he wiped away the make up on his face, he no longer looked like the man he had just been, his face was now the color of white chalk, he then took off his hat and wig to show green hair, "hook line and sinker." Joker said, and walked off into the night.


End file.
